


Meet My Friends!

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER Dearly Stars, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Ryo always enjoyed the company of his old unit mates from Dearly Stars, but at the same time, so did his unit mates in F-LAGS. He wished he could have them meet one another, so he grew determined to make this wish come true! How will it go? Will they hit it off? Or will they not get along in the end?"...Sit down you two! You recognize these two right? Dearly Stars, meet F-LAGS, F-LAGS, meet Dearly Stars!"





	Meet My Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> baseless fluff is literally the best. dearly flags is perfect. while you were disrespecting dearly stars i was studying the blade and making this fanfic.

Back when Ryo was still apart of 876Pro, he made great friends with his unit mates in Dearly Stars. The same has happened yet again now that he is apart of 315Pro and F-LAGS. He still stays friends with his old unit mates Ai and Eri, and hangs out with them every once in a while. However, Ryo realized the girls haven't met his current unit mates yet. He decided he had to change that as soon as possible!

He decided to simply have a meet up somewhere simple and welcoming. The office possibly? No, that wouldn't work. Nor would the 876Pro office. Eventually the 15 year old came to the decision of simply finding a little café to visit. That would work perfectly! Now the only thing left was to find out when the best time to meet was. It had to be when all parties weren't busy, and didn't have any other plans. Ryo ended up texting them in order to figure out the best date, which took ages seeing as Eri and Kazuki loved to leave him on read. Those two sure were similar, in more ways than one. However this time around he got an almost instant reply from everyone. This was going to be a fun time!

The day eventually came, it was a nice and warm one. Neither party knew Ryo was going to surprise one another with a meetup like this. He wanted to leave it a pleasant surprise. His old unit mates arrived first.  
"Hey! How's our big buddy doin' on this fine afternoon?" Ai shouted in excitement. Eri plugged her ears.  
"I'm good! How about you girls?" Ryo asked, smiling all the while.  
"Great!" The 13 year old replied. Eri signed to her friend that she was doing well. She didn't quite enjoy speaking in public that much, so she used sign language much more often.  
"Cool! Well, I've got some people for you guys to meet today!" Ryo started before noticing the other 15 year old begun to tense up at the thought of talking to other people she didn't know.  
"Don't worry, they both know sign language, one of them is selectively mute too." He reassured her kindly.

Speak of the devil, the other members of F-LAGS arrived. Ryo waved them over.  
"Whaddya at, buddy?" Daigo asked with a grin.  
"Not much! Sit down you two! You recognize these two right? Dearly Stars, meet F-LAGS, F-LAGS, meet Dearly Stars!" Ryo gestured at the groups. Ai held out her hand, standing up out of her seat. Kazuki hesitantly took it and she shook him to the core, both figuratively and literally.  
"Hi! I'm Ai! Nice to meet ya! Who are you? Are you a carrot? I like carrots!" She exclaimed, still vigorously shaking his hand.  
"Ah... no. My name is Kazuki. It's... very nice to meet you, too." He said meekly, his voice quiet. However, he surely felt quite happy to meet somebody so excitable.

"Nice to meet ya! The name's Daigo!" This time, Daigo held his hand out to Eri. She sat there and stared at it.  
"Don't leave me hangin' b'y!" He chuckled and she sighed, taking his hand. Unlike Ai, he gave her a simple yet firm friendly handshake.  
"What's your name?" He asked. Eri remembered Ryo said his two friends knew sign language, so she put it to the test and signed her name.  
"Eri, huh? That's cute!" The 14 year old felt satisfied that he got to at least greet somebody new.

It seems that everyone got along very well very fast. Although, Ryo admitted it was a little unexpected that Ai didn't talk to Daigo first like he expected she would. However that wasn't at all a problem, especially for Eri, seeing as Daigo was a lot quieter in comparison to Ai.  
"How long have ya been plannin' this for anyway, buddy?" Daigo asked.  
"To be truthful, I threw it together in the span of a day or two." Ryo scratched his head a little in embarrassment.  
"That's super clever and quick! Hey, is your hair cotton candy?" Ai pointed at the 14 year old's hair, chiming into the conversation.  
"I wish! That'd be awesome!" He laughed. Eri and Kazuki both chuckled a little. They were a little excited for the shenanigans those two would get on with.

Some time passed, and soon everyone began interacting with one another. Kazuki and Eri were having an entire conversation in sign language, and they eventually exchanged numbers! Ryo did an internal happy dance. Daigo and Ai got on with a lot of banter together, and Ai ended up speaking a little like him from hanging out around him so much. She was already undecipherable as is, but now with the added speed? Coherent speaking got thrown out the window for her.

It had begun to run late into the evening before the group of five finally decided to take their leave. They lost track of time entirely from having so much fun together! Everyone got food as well while they were there, and as expected Daigo ate at least half of the menu. He was hungry!  
"See you guys later!" Ryo said, waving as Ai and Eri began to leave.  
"Bye bye! Thanks for having us! You guys should call us! I like calling people!" Ai waved back.  
"I'd kinda need your phone number, dummy!" Daigo laughed, and the 13 year old ran back up to him, grabbed his phone, and punched her number into it. Meanwhile, Eri signed to Kazuki that she'd send Ai's number to him later, and asked him to send her number onto Daigo. He gave a simple thumbs up back.  
"I'll be sure to set this up again soon! Bye!" Ryo couldn't help but grin at how this went so very well!  
"Thank... you for... having us...!" Eri spoke up, a smile on her face.  
"Jeez, youre some gab bag!" Daigo chuckled.  
"I know...! That... I am! I'm very... proud of it!" She replied proudly, knowing full well the 14 year old was simply teasing.

Ryo didn't expect just how well his friends hit it off, because that very night Ai made a group chat for everyone to be apart of. Although it caught him off guard, it also made him overjoyed. All he could think of was how grateful he was to have such lovely friends, and how they came together so swiftly.

Ryo truly was lucky to be put with such amazing people after all!

**Author's Note:**

> i actually. love them. so much. i want to hug them all at the same time.
> 
> also if youre curious about daigos way of speaking, its because i hc he speaks like a newfoundlander. aka he talks like me. i love him.


End file.
